1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to swimming pools and more particularly alarm systems for swimming pool covers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pool covers are used to prevent debris from entering the pool, and to maintain water temperature of a heated pool. An automatic pool cover system allows the pool cover to be easily extended over the pool when the pool is closed, or retracted when the pool is open. A typical automatic pool cover system usually includes a pool cover made of a synthetic material such as a durable plastic, a drive mechanism such as a reel positioned at one end of the pool for winding the pool cover, a drive control for driving the drive mechanism, and a power source for supplying power to the drive control. Further included in the automatic pool cover system may be a pair of tracks extending along each sidewall of the pool and coping, which is a formed material disposed along the periphery of the pool and above the water level. The tracks may be top-mounted to the surface deck or under-mounted to the coping.
A drawback of a typical automatic pool cover system is that when the system is activated for closing or opening, the cover continues to move until the operation is terminated either by an automatic shut off or by a pool operator turning off a control switch. Problems may arise under a circumstance in which the operator of the pool cover is unaware of the presence of pool users in the pool when he operates to close the pool. The pool users may be trapped under the pool cover. In addition, the pool cover system may fail or break if the cover is retracted while carrying an extra weight due to accumulated water or debris on the cover.
One known automatic pool cover with a warning and safety system alerts pool users when the cover is activated. This particular safety system has at least one sensor for detecting the presence of a heat generating body in the pool. The sensor then generates and sends a signal in response to the presence of the heat generating body to a controller. The controller receives the signal and activates a safety protocol in response to the signal. The safety protocol includes terminating the pool cover closing, preventing users or animals to be trapped under the cover.
A disadvantage of this system is that an alarm will be set off only when the system is working. However, in a circumstance in which the sensor is malfunctioned, the alarm may not work. In addition, if the power failure occurs, the safety system may not operate. The pool cover operator or the pool users cannot be readily aware of any failure of either the components of the pool cover system, or the alarm system. The consequence may be irreparable damages.